Naruto Storm Uzumaki
by shigamikpnoha1334
Summary: por una mentira perdi todo lo que amaba despues de un viaje a una caverna antigua encontre un antiguo poder para proteger a la gente que enverdad me aprecia y los protejere de todo mal ese es mi camino ninja no mi camino renger.naruto/harem semidark
1. capítulo 1 El huérfano y la cueva

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo l ; El huérfano y la cueva.

Nos encontramos en una aldea en el continente elemental en un pequeño departamento en la aldea de la hoja ddode un pequeño niño de 10 años esta llorando ya que todos los que consideraba su familia y amigos le digieron algo horrible

fhasback

se ve aun niño peliando contra 3 niños de su edad de nombres kiba inozuka Sasuke Uchiha y Menma Namikaze hijos de importantes clanes y muy mimados ellos estaban peleando con Naruto ya que el los sorprendió agrediendo a su mejor amiga Hinata entonces lleno de coraje los atacó pero no coto q' todo era una trampa ya que a los pocos minutos llegaron las madres de los mensionados y al ver lo que pasaba se enojaron y agredieron al rubio y después le dijieron que nunca más volviera a hacerse a sus familas ya que era un demonio y se fueron de ahí dejando al chico tirado y golpeado ya cuando se paro y se fue de ahí aparecio aparecieron un par de cocineros y una mujer de cabellera negra azulada el pensó que lo ayudarian pero fue haci solo lo vieron y le dijieron que nunca mas volviera a hablrarles ya que estaban muy decepcionados de el por golpear a Hinata y que no dijiera qué era mentira ya fue la misma Hinata quien se los dijo

fin de fhasblack

ya ha pasado casi 2 meses de ese incidente y el no salia de su casa pero ya harto se dijo haci mismo

si ya no tengo a nadie aquí mejor me voy para ya no causar mas molestias a nadie

haci que agarro lo unico que tenia que era un monedero en forma de rana o como el le decia gama-chan tres cambios de ropa 2 pares de pergaminos un kit de emergencia la poca comida que tenia que eran de ramen y algo de frutas un pequeño juego de herramientas ninja que cotenia shuriken kunai aguja bombas de humo y una pequeña espada de madera junto con un chaleco tactico grande de tipo de combate de camuflaje militar verde con cafe tido eso en una mochila azul marino con el emblema Uzumaki agarró todo y salio de ahi no sin antes poner una nota que decía

nota: aquíen le interese

ya que no tengo ya a nadie mejor me voy para ya no molestarlos ninca mas adiós

atte. Naruto Uzumaki el demonio

haci salio de casa y camino hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea y salio ya que los guardias estaban bien dormidos y salio camino por horas hasta que oscureció entonces encotro una cueva cerca de una cascada entoces entro adentro prendio una fogata y se puso acenar algo de ramen y lugo se durmio petdido en sus recuerdos mientras tanto en el fodo de aquella cueva algo se encendió y una imagen apareció en ella y decia

el elegido de los antiguos a llegado preparando el morfig tormenta samurai.

cotinuara...

espere les guste ya que en lo que estoy en el hopital por un haccidente no he actualizado mi otra historia .

ps. feliz año nuevo a todos.


	2. chapter 2 Una historia y una decisión

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo ll Una historia y una decisión.

Al otro día se despertó en aquella cueva Naruto empezó a explorar el lugar con una antorcha que hizo con un palo y un pedazo de tela entro y ya después de caminar por un rato encontró una especie de puerta metálica con un extraño grabado que decía:

Solo los elegidos por los antiguos pergaminos podrán entrar al cuarto de los elegidos.

Ok interesnte entonces no puedo entrar supongo que mejor me voy

Pero justo cuándo estaba por irse la puerta se habré y una extraña vos le dice que entré y el dudoso entra pero con cautela ya que no sabe lo que aiga del otro lado después de unos pocos pasos sé encienden varias luces y una gra pantalla se enciende y aparece una figura en un traje negro con detalles verde,azul, amarillo, rojo que lo ve y le dice:

Haci que el último elegido a llegado permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Roky Alexander y soy el guardián de la base ranger ninja storm elegido permíteme contarte que es lo que hacemos nosotros aquí nuestra misión es el de proteger a todo el mundo del mal y castigar a todos los villanos que hagan el mal.

Después de aquellas palabras se ve un video donde los antiguos rengers luchaban contra alienígenas malignos saliendo victoriosos de aquellas batallas y dónde al final después de una gran batalla lograron la paz después de eso se ve cuándo entregan los morfos y los combinan para que su poder y energía nunca se acabará pero solo un elegido lo podria tomar sin miedo a que el poder lo corrompiera

se apaga la pantalla y se abre una escotilla donde se ve el mofer negro

y entonces Naruto sé hacerca y lo toma y la pantalla se vuelve a encender y aparece Roky y le dice

Supongo que ya tienes una respuesta chico.

Si así es quiero ser un renger ninja storm y proteger al mundo del mal.

Buena decisión por los próximos 5 años te explicaré y entrenare en artes ninja antiguas y como utilizar el mofer y como te llamas chico.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki no es Naruto Storm Uzumaki.

Bien descansa porque empieza mañana tu tortura digo entrenamiento y créeme que casi sera un infierno.

"En qué me metí espero sobrevivir"

Continuara...

Espero les agrade nos vemos hasta otra actualización, y hay errores no soy yo es el autocorrector.

Saludos a Lucifer Anniki


	3. capítulo lll Empieza el entrenamiento y

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo lll Empieza el entrenamiento y el primer año.

Al otro día después de la charla que tuvo con aquella imagen se despertó listo para el entrenamiento salió de la habitación con ropas oscuras listo para empezar a los pocos minutos de caminar llego a la habitación principal entonces se enciende aquella pantalla y aparece Roky y le comenta q' sí ya estás listo y le respode.

Estoy listo cuandi quieras.

En eso la pantalla se apaga y se habré una puerta y de ahí sale Roky entoces Naruto sé queda con cara de what y antes de que el pregunté se le adelanto y le dice.

Esto no es mi cuerpo real solo es una máquina que te ayudará a entrenar mejor pero solo durara maximo 4 años haci que no te distraigas pero antes vamos para qué comas algo porque si no no aguantaras el entrenamiento.

Haci que fueron al comedor para qué comiera algo después de un desayuno balanceado fuerfuero auna salida q' daba a atrás de la cascada y ahí le explicó cuales iban a hscer sus entrenamientos que eran los siguientes.

Primero seran sentadillas que serán 100, luego 100 lagartijas, después 100 abdominales, vas a saltar 100 veces, estar parado por 1 hr, y después 3hrs en posición de loto, luego descansaras por 2hrs comeras tomaras un baño y nos veremos aquí para tu última psrte de la prueba correrás a campo traviesa de aquí hasta dode ves aquel árbol gigante lo harás hasta que se pinga el sol después te tomaras un baño cenaras y te irías a dormir porque esto lo haremos todo un año a y por cada mes que pase te pondré pesas más pesadas por el resto de tu entrenamiento de estos años primero sera físico, luego combate curpo a cuerpo y usó de armas despues habilhabilidades ninjas y por último entrenaras con el morfer las habilidades renger y al final tendrás una batalla con migo y cuando me derrotes podras irte ya que estaras listo para el mundo haci que empecemos con la tirtu que diga el entrenamiento .

Naruto solo pensó una cosa

*Estoy jodido y bien muerto*

Y mientas nuestro rubio sufria con su entrenamiento en otro lugar o mejor dicho en una aldea ninja pasaria algo que cambiaría a esa aldea para siempre ya q ese mismo día masacrearian a casi todos los Uchihas a excepción de 4 personas pero eso lo veremos en otra ocasión.

Continuará...

Espero les agrade nos veremos en otra actualización a todos.


	4. capítulo IV Empieza el combate cuerpo a

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo lV Empieza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sucesos en la hoja parte 1.

Ha pasado un año desde que nuestro joven renger empezó con su tortu... digo entrenamiento ya sus ejercicios los hace mucho más fácilmente aunque con eso de que cada mes el peso de las pesas aumenté ya no le moleste tanto y ahora que a pasado su primer año ya empieza su otra parte del entrenamiento que es combate cuerpo a cuerpo vemos a nuestro amigo en la sala principal esperando a Roky en eso aparece el ya mencionado y le dice.

Espero que ya estés listo para qué aprendas el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo que es el estilo devastador del dragón ya que tiene tanto como ataque poderoso y una gran defensa así que prepárate.

Estoy listo sensei cuando gustes.

OK vamos a afuera para empezar a y otra cosa tus pesos no te los vas a quitar ya que es parte de tú entrenamiento.

QUEEEEEEE!?

No te quejes y andando olgazan.

Naruto solo penso en una cosa.

Si qué quiere matarme*

Que esperas andando o si no te tripicare el entrenamiento.

Enseguida Roky-sama.

Bueno mientras a Naruto lo hacen sufrir como nunca vallamos a la aldea de la hoja para ver qué es lo que a ocurrido en el primer año desde que se fue nuestro amigo, a los 6 meses de que Naruto se fue el clan Uchiha fué casi aniquilado por Itachi Uchiha dejando vivos solo a 4 personas quienes son primero asu madre Mikoto Uchiha, segundo su hermanita Satsuky Uchiha, tercero su hermanito Sasuke Uchiha y por último a Izumi Uchiha su novia después de aquel suceso Mikoto lzumi y Satsuky estaban deprimidas pero lo superaron ya que sabian por qué lo había hecho pero Sasuke no le importaba el sólo queria hacerse mas fuerte para vengarse por lo que hizo a su padre y clan y sólo desde ese día entrena a diario y aparte de que como es un varón Uchiha todos los civiles lo tratan y me dan lo que quiera y se a vuelto muy arrogante y mimado al igual que los hijos de varios clanes de la aldea como el hijo del Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Namikaze si Namikaze ya que para qué no descubrieran qué Naruto era algun familiar de ellos se deslizaron del apellido Uzumaki (nos estamos saliendo de la trama eso en otros capítulos sé los explico (_))el hijo de la matriarca del clan lnozuka, Kiba lnozuka y el hijo adoptivo de Hiashi Hiuga Neji Hiuga (esti también lo explico luego) pero ahora nos concentramos en la Uchiha mayor que estaba pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo su hijo mayor antes de irse.

Fhasback: hace 6 meses noche de la masacre Uchiha.

Itachi por qué lo hiciste.

Lo siento mucho madre pero no había otra forma pero no te preocupes que a ti y a mis hermanos no les hare nada ya hice una promesa de que no te haría nada bueno me voy pero te voy a decir algo espero que te des cuenta de tu error al igual que los demás aunque ya es tarde y solo te deseo suerte adiós madre.

Fin del fhasback

Toda vía ella se pregunta a qué se referiría y con eso en la cabeza la sigue atormentando hasta el día de hoy pero dejando sus pensamientos de lado mejor se preparaba para ir a la fiesta de los herederos Namikaze

osea de Menma, Naruko y Natsumi

Namikaze haci es Naruto no solo tiene un hermano si no 2 hermanas y aunque no son mimadas son algo

pesadas son buenas con amigos y conocidos y en lo que mientras se arregla y busca unos regalos vobamos con nuestro rubio preferido que esta tirado en el sespet todo golpeado y lleno de sudor y solo tiene un pensamiento que dice así.

si definitivamente me quiere matar con este entrenamiento*

Parece que ya descansaste continuemos que aun te falta un año hsci que continuemos.

Sabes te odio lo sabias

Si yo tamben te quiero haci que continuemos.

si definitivamente vlo odio porque a mí T_T.

Deja de llorar y andando o no cenaras.

Continuará...

Espero les aigan gustado el capítulo y como vieron ya ocurrió un evento trágico pero solo es uno de tres y despues vedra verdades que seran 2 capitulos y por último sera de secretro revelados que también seran de 2 capitulos, bueno me despido hasta la otra y gracias por el apoyo de

lobo solitaro

ccsakuraforever

lucifer aniki

nvictor3003

nogitsune96.


	5. capítulo V Práctica de armas y sucesos

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo V Práctica de armas y sucesos en la hoja parte 2.

Ya a pasado un año desde que empezó el entrenamiento de Naruto y como le comento Roky en el siguiente año empezaria el entrenamiento con armás que serían desde el bastón bo hasta armas de fuego (si armas de fuego no son ni muy antiguas ni muy modernas y el que adivine metere a una chica al harem de Naruto) para que aprendiera que no solo debe usar las armas ninja si no todas las que tenga a la mano para no confiarse por qué puede causar su muerte y a los que le rodean y entrenaran todo el año oso hara que aprenda a usarlas como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo empezara desde un simple cuchillo hasta el manejo y puntería de sus armas de fuego y con sus pesas puestas o sea que si va a ser una tortura.

Roky-sensei es necesario aprender todo esto.

Si lo es ya que en una batalla no solo puedes depender de tus armas ya que el enemigo puede tener mejor armamento o pueden ser superiores en números por eso debes aprender sus ventajas y debilidades bueno basta de charla a practicar.

Pero.

Nada de peros o no abra ramen en un mes.

No cualquier cosa menos mí ramen.

Sí que ama esa comida sin duda es un Uzumaki*

Bueno deja de llorar y vamos a practicar.

Hai sensei.

Y mientras estos practican con armas vallamos a la hoja como le esta yendo a una peliazul mayor del exclan hiuga de nombre Hizana ya que esta recordando lo que pasó hace más de un año.

fhasback: hace un año

En una mansión de la aldea de la hoja se puede ver una gran discucion entre un hombre y una mujer estos son Hiashi y Hizana Hiuga dé que estan discutiendo veamos.

Hiashi tú no puedes hacer esto.

Si puedo es mas ya lo hice y desde este mismo momento Neji sera el heredero del clan y a ti y tus hijas pasaran a la rama secundaria y se les sellará.

Conque eso cres he porque no lees esto "querido esposo".

Y mientras leía el pergamino se ponia más blanco que cierto sannin y ve a su esposa y le dice

Como lo obtuvites.

Facil desde que nos casamos era por si acaso pero nunca creí que lo usaria bien me voy con mis hijas y la mitad de todo el dinero y recursos del clan adios a si alguien de este clan se hacerca a mis hijas lo mato.

Rollo:bajo lo que esta escrito en este rollo y con la firma de ambas partes y alguno de los padres intenta marcar a los hijos estos podrá llegarse a los hijos lejos del agresor junto con el 50% de los bienes y si el agresor se niega seta ejecutado al istante.

Atte. El feudal del fuego y el Hokage Hashirama.

Y haci el mas respetado líder del clan hiuga gano un hijo pero perdio la mitad de su fortuna y recursos y gano también el desprecio de casi todas las mujeres de la hoja.

Fhasback fin.

Nomas al recordarlo le dan ganas de natar a su exesposo oero ahora vive tranquila en una casa propia sus hijas van en la academia y tiene amigas que le ayudan con los pervertidos y pretendientes que sólo la ven por su dinero incluye al Hokage (si señoras y señores el Hokage es infiel a espaldas de su esposa) pero olvidando todo eso va bien su vida o eso cree porque en el fondo algo le falta y no sabe lo que es mejor se paro de su haciento y se prepara para ir a la fiesta de los herederos Namikaze y ya dejando esto de lado veamos como le va a nuestro amigo que está tirado en el pasto todo lleno de cortes y Roky le dice.

Vamos no puede ser que estes perdiendo contra una simple vara y tú usando un cuchillo de combate no puedas mas.

Pero usted sabe mas que yo.

No es que sepa mas que tu cuando estes en batalla y usando armas debes tener la cabeza fría o te saldrá caro haci que párate y continuemos que no vamos ni lo principal aprendido.

Queeeeee? pero.

Nada de peros y a trabajar.

Si no muro este año sera el que sigue en que me meti*

Dejemos esto por ahora y veremos qué sucedera en el siguiente capítulo titulado el origen de las armas de fuego sucesos en la hoja final y aprendiendo las artes ninja.

Primero gracias por su apoyo y lamento la tardanza ya que hace 15 dias me lastime la mano derecha y no e podido escribir en mis historias espero les guste este capítulo y hasta la otra.


	6. capitulo Vl El origen de las armas de

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Vl El origen de las armas de fuego y sucesos en la hoja parte final y aprendiendo las artes ninja.

Nos encontramos en un hermoso campo verde lleno de vida y en medio de ése campo se puede ver a un chico tirado en el suelo todo sudoroso sosteniendo una catana en su mano y con los ojos cerrados respirando entre cortado y pensando una cosa.

Ya alfin lo logré... por fin pude completar el entrenamiento de armas hay mi cuerpo*

Vaya alfin pudiste terminar el entrenamiento de tis armas y en 8 meses nada mal verdad.

Ve le dije que lo haria.

Si lo hiciste pero aun te faltan las armas de fuego y estos 4 meses bastan y sobran para que seas un experto en ese habito.

Y en qué consiste la practica.

Fácil cera de puntería, recarga, limpieza, mantenimiento y velocidad a y antes de que se me olvidé solo las usarás en casos de emergencia o cuando seas guardaespaldas de alguien importante porque ya sabes el poder más grande de un ninja es el engaño.

Sierto sensei y digame que armás usare.

A cierto mira esta dé la caja pequeña es una cult-navy calibre.38 de 6 tiros está arma la usaban muchos tenientes de hace muchos siglos es algo pesada pero es muy confiable y esta de la caja grande es un Winchester con alcanse de 1km de 10 tiros es buena para cazar y claro acesinar igual usa balas calibre.38 y te voy a contar como fue que llegaron aquí.

Hace mucho siglos un sodado que estaba peleando contra bandidos y tenia desventaja huyo para pedir ayuda pero cuando llegó a una pradera vio que venían de frente unos soldados igual a el pero en vez de ayudarlo le empezaron a atacar entonces el huyo a las montañas unas montañas que nadie se acercaban por qué segun estaban malditas pero el siguió adelante hasta que ya no pudo mas calló de su caballo serca de un pequeño lago y perdio el conocimiento y cuando despertó vio que sus heridas estaban sanadas se levanto y busco quien lo curo cuando salio del lugar encotro a varias personas reunidas sobre una fogata y el les pregunto si lo habían sanado y le respondieron que si pero q no se esforzara ya que aun estaba debil haci que se quedó un timpo con ellos ellos le enseñaron poses y formas de combate unicos y alcabo de varios meses se dispuso a irse pero antes de irse les entrego sus armas y un hermoso sable y que esperara volver a verlos algún día ya sea en esta vida o en la otra y se fue lo último que supieron de el es q' sufrio un accidente cuando rescataba a una mujer secuestrada pero al final tuvo una gran familia y nunca los olvidó y nunca contó donde vivían para no ser molestados.

I esa es la historia de estas armas haci qué llévalas con honores entendido.

Claro que sí.

Bueno basta de platicar ponte prácticar andando que se nos va la luz del sol.

Y mientras que nuestro amigo sigue en lo suyo veamos lo que hacen la gente de la aldea de la hoja o mejor dicho una pelirroja esta sumergida en sus tecuerdos de hace casi 13 años y sus años por venir.

Flasback.

Después del ataque del kiuby y su sellado hubo una junta dónde se dio a conocer que el zorro habia sido sellado en 2 de sus 4 hijos y que los vieran como heroes ya que ellos mantenían a la bestia controlada despues de eso nadie dijo nada pero querian que fueran entrenados para que protejan la aldea pero hubo una pregunta y los otros dos niños y el hokage respndio

Natumi tiene tanto chacra que esta ala par con un ambu.

Esto sorprendió a muchos y entoces preguntaron por el otro.

Bueno Naruto no tiene chacra y tampoco el gen Uzumaki solo seria un civil mas es más lo pondremos en un orfanato y queda prohibido desirle quienes son sus padres pero el tendra el apellido Uzumaki nada mas como en memoria de la primer esposa del primer Hokage eso es todo puden irse.

Estas seguro de esto Minato.

Si cariño te aseguro que sera feliz y ademas lo puedes visitar pero no le digas nada.

De acuerdo vamos a casa.

Y haci es como no solo lo abandonaron si no que despues de varios años mas adelante lo harian sufrir como nunca con una mentira que lo marcará para siempre o eso es lo que creyeran.

Fin flasback.

Ya despejando la mente se paro y se arreglo ya en unas horas seria el cumpleaños de sus hijos y llegaria su hija mayor Kasumi de viaje con su madrina y esta seria un gran día o eso pensaba ya que en el fondo siente que algo esta mal pero lo desestima y se prepara lo que no sabe es que cuando se den cuenta ya seta muy tarde y no habra vuelta a tras ni para ella ni para nadiede la aldea y dejando eso de lado vemos como pasan los meses y nuestro amigo ya es mejor en las armas y hoy está sentado esperando a su sensei para que le diga su entrenamiento de este año.

Hola Naruto veo que estás listo para tu entrenamiento.

Hai Roky-sensei.

Me alegra ya que te enseñare las artes nunja sin chacra a dominar los elementos y a hacer un gran maestro de sellados esto sera en 3 años pero como no hay tiempo te enseñare una técnica especial que se llama clonación de cuerpo vivo que son muy buenos para la batalla espionaje y aprendizaje ya que no solo el conocimiento sino que también la masa muscular y resistencia la absorbe el cuerpo y haci lo q vayas a aprender en 5 años lo aprendas en menos de 2 haci que preparate q comensamos y niuna palabra o no habra ramen por un año.

Naruto solo se quedó con la mano alzada y la boca abierta y solo penso una cosa.

Como lo odio.*

Dijiste algo pequeño.

Nada sensei.

Y haci nuestro amigo cotinua con su entrenamiento ya conocímos el origen de las armas y el por qué el abandono de Naruto despues de su nacimiento y ya empieza el entrenamiento ninja y despues de eso empezara su entrenamiento con el mofer y sucederan unos acotecimientos que marcaran a la aldea de la hoja para siempre con el siguiente título que se llamara aprendiendo las antiguas artes ninja y revelacion parte 1.

Eso todo por ahora hasta otra actualización y que la pasen bien ya que mañana regreso al trabajo y no se cuando actualize ya que mi jefe es un ogro espero sobrevivir y si no los voy a estrañar espero T-T.


	7. Capitulo Vll Aprndiendo las antiguas

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Vll Aprendiendo las antiguas artes ninja y revelaciones parte 1.

Nos encontramos en las montañas en alguna parte del continente shinobi en un campo parece de batalla ya se puede ver un contingente de personas vestidas de negro peliando cotra otra persona que parece que está persona lleva ventaja ya que les está dando la paliza de su vida ya que está ganando no fácil mente pero esta ganando y éstos son Naruto y Roky qué estan en la última parte de su entrenamiento ninja y le está enseñando a tranquilizarse en medio de una batalla y trabajo en equipo pero veamos cómo les va.

Vamos me tienes que derribar o no habrá ramen para la cena.

Rayos desacuerdo toma esto ninpo:live kage bushin.

Despues de hacer solo una posición de manos apatecen 10 clones y lo empiesan a atacar 3 atacan con catanas y arrojando kunais, otros 3 atacan con taijutsu, y otros 3 con elementos que son fuego, agua y viento mientras que uno pone trampas el original se queda observando para plantear un plan alternativo por si el que está realizando ahora no resulta tener uno o varios de respaldo.

Bien mocoso nada mal pero tienes que esforzarse más.

Ya lo se pero ya cayo en mi trampa.

Que?.

Hacies miatras esquivaba no noto que e. el suelo avía un selló y al momento de pizarlo este se activo explotando mandándole unos metros adelante nublandole la vista y ensondeserlo unos segundos lo suficiente para que los demás lo ataquen 3 clones le atacan con jutsus que hacen que caiga pesadamente al piso cuando se levanta recibe 3 cortés uno en la pierna otro en el ombro y el último en la espalda cuando por fin logra pararse lo vuelven a atacar golpeándolo en sus heridas pará que pierda el equilibrio pero no cae o eso parecía ya que el original lo agarra de la ropa le pone el pie en la pierna y lo tira al suelo dandole la vuelta como un luchador de yudo ya después de unos segundos Roky se levanta y le dice.

Bien ya estas listo para usar el mofer pero primero descansa ya que mañana sera un día que marcará el resto de tu vida.

Hai-sensei pero quiero comer que tengo hambre.

Hahahahahahahaha tu no cambias verdad bueno cenemos.

Y haci se van de ahí dejado el campo hecho ruinas y mientras ellos van a cenar nos dirigimos a la aldea de la hoja dode el kage de esta está recordando el dia del ataque del kiuby y como fue que termino todo haci.

Flashback;dia del ataque del kiuby.

Podemos ver a un hombre d cabello rubio en una especie de ofrenda dode hay 2 bebes donde en ella y otro bebé a un lado en eso aparece una sombra que es el shinigami y le pregunta que por qué lo invoca y esté le dice que acambio de todo su chacra y el chacra del resto de su vida de su primogénito que encierre al kiuby en sus otros hijos dezpues de pensarlo los hace pero le albierte que tenga cuidado consu decisión y haci ocurre aquel seceso que marcaria al pequeño bebé para siempre ya que cuando termino el sellado y después llegó su sensei para ablarle de una profecía que decia haci.

El ganara un antiguo poder que solo muy pocas personas lograron tener y traera la paz al mundo ya que el rojo séra el que se enfrentará al mal del mundo donde su leyenda comenzará en un gran puente.

Haci haciendole caso a esa profecía se fueron de regreso a la aldea planeando el entrenamiento sus hijos ya que piensa de como tienen el cabello rojo y tienen al kiuby en su interior y es un poder antiguo.

Flashback fin.

Después de recordar eso ve que solo falta un año para que sus hijos salgan de la a académica y sean ninjas de Konoha y cumplan su destino pero aveces no es bueno interferir con las profecías para qué esten a tu favor ya que purdes arriinar todo y a todos pero dejando a este en sus laureles vallamos a ver a esa decorada base espera decorada? si esta decorada ya que no solamente le van a entregar su mofer a Naruto si no que también es su cumpleaños número 14 y es hora de que tenga un buen cumpleaños.

Bien felicidades Naruto tu primer regalo sera tu mofer luego este sable ropa normal y ninja equipo tus armas y claro un pastel y varios libros de comida y haci que que opinas.

Al momento de verlo solo lo vio con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas y le dice.

Gracias ... en verdad ...muchas gracias senaei.

De nada vamos a celebrar ya que mañana empezaremos a practicar con el mofer tu transformación en un ninja storm y justo cuando mis despidamos te dare algo muy especial pero ahora a CELEBRAR!!.

Naruto solo se deja llevar despues de todo aptender a caminar en el agua árboles y cascadas sin usar chacra es muy dificil aprender a utilzar sus tres elementos y practicar toda vía los otros que le faltan no es facil pero gracias al clon de cuerpo vivo fue mas rápido y no decir de los cellos apenas es nivel 8 de 12 ya que llegando al último nivel ya no necesitará tinta para a hacerlos pero ya viene su prueba final y sabe que hay que darlo todo pero en lo mientras disfutara este dia.

Esto continuará...

Espero les aiga gutado ya viene el entrenamiento con el morfer ya vimos la primera revelacion y en el próximo capítulo veremos la seguda revelacion que sera mentiras y nace el renger storm hasta la otra actualización.

Ps.Gracias ccsakuraforever por sus comentarios y a todos los que les guste esta historia bay. w.


	8. Capitulo Vlll Revelaciones parte 2 menti

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Vlll Revelaciones parte 2 mentiras y nace el renger storm.

Hoy nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja donde se puede ver a varias personas viendo a sus hijos llendo a la academia para ser grandes ninjas pero nos enfocamos en un pequeño grupo de mujeres que estan platicando de un asunto delicado estas son Mikoto Uchiha Hizana Hiuga y Kushina Namikaze.

Saben aun me sigo cuestionando de que el alma del kiuby esta en Naruto.Dijo Mikoto al resto.

Yo también un poco.Hablo Hizana.

Yo la verdad si lo creo despues de todo lo checo Minato y Jiraiya sensei no tiene motivos para mentir ademas viste lo que le hiso a Hinata y además fue la misma Hinata quien nos dijo que Naruto la habia atacado.

Si tienes razon pero siento que algo falta pero no sé qué es.

Si yo también siento que perdi algo muy importante.

Vamos chicas en menos de un año nuestros hijos serán los mejores arriba esos animos ya se vamos por un buen ramen yo pagó.

De acuerdo.

No hay problema.

Haci se dirigen a comer y mientras ellas van a comer vamos a ver a nuestro amigo preparándose mental mente para el mas grande de su día.

Listo Naruto por qué ya es momento de iniciar.

Lito sensei vamos.

Y haci se dirigen al campo para ver el resultado de todo su esfuerzo.

Bien muestrame tú transformación.

Bien aquí vamos ninja storm renger from ha.

Después de la pose de manos y activar el mofer su ropa cambia a un traje rojo con gris casco y una catana en la espalda y dice.

Ninja Red renger ha lo logreeeeee si e lo logre.

Y mientras el salta de un lado al otro Roky lo ve feliz y hace lo que un adulto sabio haria...lo golpeó en la cabeza enterrandolo y dicendole que se cotrole o lo golpeará mas duro despues de calmarse y desactivar el poder se cientan y Roky le dice.

Ya que activas tes la transmisión empezaremos con ti combate final y cuando lo acabemos te dare tu collar samurai y tu batallador pero recuerda siempre que tengas este poder es para defender a los mas vulnerables nunca para tu propio beneficio.

Hai sensei yo ya a la gente que me hiso daño la perdone pero ya no seran nada mi ya a las personas que conozca en el futuro y sean de buenos sentimientos las protegere ese es el camino del samurai o no.Vaya lo captastes muy bien lo que faltaba pata activar el modo samurai se completo y parece que también estas a apunro de completar el modo batallador pero primero veamos el modo samurai.

De acuerdo aquí vamos samurai storm renger from ha.

Después de eso su traje cambia a uno verde con casco en su visor en forma de llama protectores en pecho piernas brazos una catana en su cintura dorada.Y bien como te sientes.

Me siento con mas poder es genial y ademas ciento como si la catana fuera parye de mi cuerpo es no tengo palabras para describir esta sensación.

Bien eta lo que quiero oír bueno empemos con el combate ya sabes primero el modo ninja y luego el modo samurai cuando acabemos te iras y protegeras al planeta.

Hai sensei ire a donde vivia y les mostrare a todos que no soy un monstruo comoe dijieron y demostrar que cuando protegemos a alguien somos muy fuertes.

Y haci se preparan para el combate se lanzan katana con katana y no retroceden se distancian y preparan ataques de elementos que hacen que choquen entre si luego pelean a puño limpio donde nadie tiene ventaja o eso parecia ya que Naruto activa el modo samurai y empieza el otro asalto dónde la diferencia se empieza a ver después de un rato se separan y Roky le dice.

Es suficiente con esto en 6 meses mas tienes que dominarlo por completo mañana seguiremos te voy a dar ti regalo de despedida que serán 3 cosas que te ayudaran bastante en tu vida y viaje.

Claro sensei estare esperándolos con ascias.

Ya acabando de ver a nuestro amigo nos dirigimos de regreso a la aldea de la hoja donde se ven a unas personas preocupadas ya que desde hace casi 5 años no han visto a su mejor cliente y ahora si estan muy preocupados estos son los dueños de Ichiraku ramen y como no estarlo después de aquel incidente no lo volvieron a ver y penzando en qué estaba reflexionando lo que hizo no le dieron importancia pero después de mas de un año se empezaron a inquietar peeo no dijiero nada ya que alparecer solo ellos y el antiguo kage se dieron cuenta y nadie mas pero dejando eso de lado ya que tienen clientes y tienen que atenderlos y estos son las mujeres ya mensionadas platicando varias cosas el cocinero iba a pregutar unas cosas pero ya no pregito nada ya que un ninja se hacerco y les comento que la joven Hinata sufrio un desmayo en clase y fue llevada al hospital y que fueran para verla y haci se dirijen al hospital rapido dejando al cosinero y su hija algo preocupados pero mejor se consentran en los clientes que van llegando sólo que no saben es que este es el inicio de una hran decepcion de gente muy importante y un gran dolor que no se podra reparar solo calmar temporal mente y ver su gran error uno de muhos que no creian que hubieran pasado de a ver estado mas atentos.

Continuará...

Ya vimos la transformación de Naruto y empiesa su etapa final de entrenamiento ademas de que esta por ocurrir algo que dara un jiro en la aldea para siempre y en el siguiente capítulo titulado revelaciones parte 3 vardad y los regalos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia gasta la otra.3:46am se terminó

de hacer este capítulo.


	9. capítulo lX Reveleccion's 3 final

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo lX Revelaccion's 3 final una cruda verdad y unos grandes regalos.

Nos encontramos en lavaldea de la hoja más específico en el hospital de la aldea ya que desde hace mas de 6 meses la hija de Hizana Hinata está internada ya que sufrio un desmayo en la academia y no a despertado y su madre, hermana y sus amigos estan preocupados ya que aun recuerda cuando llego al hospital preguntando por su hija y le dijieron que esta bien pero al parecer tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le estaban haciendo estudios y hoy a 2 meses de que termine la academia ella sigue en el hospital.

Hojala que despertaras ya que todos estamos muy preocupados por tí hija.

Pero justo en ese momento los sensores suenan y Hinata despierta y lo primero que ve es a su madres ella también la ve y corre a abrazarla.

Ka-san cuanto tiempo estuve dormida.

Casi 6 meses pero no te preocupes toda vía faltan 2 meses para que concluya la academia.

Qué bueno y mis amigos y mi hermana como estan.

Estan bien estaban preocupados por ti pero esto los alegrará mucho.

Ella solo asiente pero se queda pensando una cosa o a alguien y le pregunta a su madre.

Y Naruto-kun ka-san a pregutado por mi o a venido a verme ya que tiene mucho que no lo veo.

Ante esta pregunta su madre se sorprendio ya que desde hace mucho tiempo su hija le avía dejado de ablarle y también habia dicho que el ya no hera su amigo y entonces le pregunto.

Hija de que estas hablando si tu misma dijiste que ya no era tú amigo por qué atacó y te dijo cosas horribles.

De que hablas mamá el me defendio de Menma y sus amigos hay me duele la cabeza.

Estas bien hija .

Si Ka-san pero Naruto-kun siempre me defendio de Menma, Neji, Kiba y Sasuke.

Despues de aquellas palabras le dijo a su hija que se recostara un momento que tenia que ver aunas personas que alrrato venia y salio del hospital y se fue a buscar a sus amigas pero solo encontró a Mikoto y le explicó lo que dijo su hija y fueron de nuevo al hospital al llegar entraron y vieron a Hinata sentada y le dijieron que le hiban a hacer una pequeña prueba y haci Mikoto activando el Sharingan entra en sis recuerdos t lo que ve le sorprende la aterra y la enfurecidoba niveles nunca vistos despues de unos minutos sale de sus recuerdos y le dice a Hizana que todo lo que dijo Hinata era verdad y que la manipularon para que dijiera esas cosas pero abas calleron en algo donde estaba Naruto ya que viendo todo ya tiene casi 5 años que no lo ven entoces se empiezan a preocupar pero se dicen que mañana iran a verlo para disculparse pero lo que no saben es que ya es muy tarde para eso y mientras que eso sucede en la aldea de la hoja vamos a donde está nuestro héroes donde se le ve despidiéndose de su maestro y este le entrega 3 objetos que le ayudarán en adelante.

Bueno parece que es el adiós pero no te sientas mal ya que te daré los regalos que te prometí que sin la moto ninja storm el fuego de dragon verde este fuego te dara una increíble reg neracion si no que también con este fuego podras curar cualquier herida o enfermedad de la persona que le apliques el fuego ya que esta llama estaea ligada a tu cuerpo y alma y por último este rollo que contiene a las antiguos animales que solo unos pocos lograron dominar y tenerlos de aliados bien ya no te quito más tu tiempo buena suerte en tu regreso atu hogar.

Gracias maestro no lo defraudare ni a ti ni a los antiguos rengers yo Naruto Storm Uzumaki prometo proteger a las personas del mal tanto de este mundo como fiera de este ese es mi camino ninja.

Después de decir eso guatda todo en un pergamino y se marchó de nuevo a la aldea de la hoja sin saber que a su llegada abra muchos problemas que lo involucraran de una forma o otra y en conflictos de todas formas y tamaños.

Continuará...

Ya acabó el entrenamiento de Naruto y va de regreso a casa y vimos la verdad que solo vieron 2 personas pero le diran a las demas personas o mejor dicho les motrara Mikoto lo que realmente paso ese día que despreciaron a naruto y se llevan una gran sorpresa al enterarse que se fue hace mucho tiempo pero eso lo vermod en otra ocasion _.

Ps: próximo capítulo titulado llegando a la hoja y mi nombre es Naruto Storm Uzumaki.


	10. Capitulo X Llegada a la hoja y mi nombre

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo X Llegada a la hoja y mi nombre es Naruto Storm Uzumaki.

Un nuevo dia se hacerca en la aldea de la hoja donde varias personas se dirigen a sus trabajos y los jóvenes van a la academia ya que solo falta un mes para que se gradúen y sean ninjas pero nos concentramos en una madre y sus hijas estas son Hizana Hiuga y sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi donde se les puede ver almorzando pero con un semblante serio y es que despues de esa verdad dolorosa y después de ir a buscar a su amigo se enteran que desde hace mucho tiempo se fue de la aldea y que ademas ya no confia en nadie de ella eso fue in gran golpe para aquellas personas que una vez lo quisieron ahora esperan que algun dia vuelva y haci disculparse con el pero lo que no saben es que el los perdonó pero ya solo los ve como cualquier persona comun ya no como amigos o familia pero dejando eso de lado aún recuerda cuando fueron a confrontar al hijo del Hokage enfrente de todo mundo fue cuando se inicio un gran escandalo.

Flashback:hace un mes.

Podemos ver como Hizana sus hijas Mikoto y su hija van en dirección a la mansión del hokage e iban con la cara de pocos amigos ya que en estos momentos le iban a sacar toda la verdad al mocoso ese por la buena o por la mala y haci se ibaban hacercando y todos los civiles y ninjas qué las veían escapaban ya que daban miedo y no querían que lis fuetan a matar y mientras en la mansión hokage se puede ver a muchas personas ya que estan teniendo una reunión casual pero en eso la puerta de la mansión sale volando y entran las personas ya mencionadas todos al momento de verlas pudieron notar que no estaban de buen humor y entonces la primera en hablar fue Kushina.

Mikoto qué te pasa por qué entran de esta manera.

A callar Kushina qué no estamos de humor para hablar y quiero que me traigas a tú maldito hijo que quiero que me de respuestas.

Luego de haber oído eso todos se sorprendieron per la forma de hablarle al hijo del hokage de esa manera ya que siempre lo trataba con respeto en eso llega Minato y le dice que porque le dice eso a su hijo y ella le responde.

Por qué tu hijo el de Mikoto el de Stume y mi sobrino atacaron a mi hija y le pusieron un genjutsu donde dijo que el que la avía atacado fue Naruto y no ellos ayeri hija me conto la verdad trad disiparse esa ilusión y Mikoto también te lo puede cofirmar.

Despues de aquellas palabras no tuvieron mas que ir por su hijo y sus amigos y justo cuando los traen Mikoto los mete en el jutsu de recuerdos y ven que todo le que dijo Hizana era verdad y eso no es todo ya que dentro del recuerdo de ese dia por el exceso de chacra van ala mente y todos ven algo que los aterra y es que ahi en frente de ellos se ve al poderoso kiuby no yoko y se qudan elados y este los saluda y les dice algo que nadie creería.

Vaya pero mira nada mas tengo visitas a que se debe este honor.

Después de que acabara de hablar el primero en salir del estado de shock fue Sikaku Nara y le pregunta

Entonces tu estas encerrado en los hijos del hokage y nos podrias decir si lo que vimos y viste es real.

Claro que todo es real humano y dejame decirte que este hokagito baka hizo un gran trato con el shinigami.

Y que clase de trato si se pude daber kiuby sama.

El que hablo fue Inoichi Yamanaka ya que tenia duda igual que todos.

Facil humano el acambio de no morir le ofreció todo el chacra de su hijo mayor como se llamaba a si Naruto por eso el pequeño no puede utilizar chacra y también sabia el que yo estaba encerrado en estos mocosos pero escucha hokage y tú también tomate ese pequeño que abandonaron y despreciaron al final tiene un gran pontecial de hecho con un poco de mi chacra el se hubiera compuesto hoy ya es muy tarde y otra cosa esa profecia la interpretaron mal ya ese poder es mucho más antiguo que el mio pero ya dejando eso de lado si alguna vez ven al pequeño cachorro me lo saludan o esperen no pueden por qué el se fué de la aldea espero que el nunca los perdone si que regresa porque que no lo merecen adiós humanos.

Y haci salieron de aquella mente y todos solo podian ver al hokage y su familia de mala manera hasta que alguien hablo y era alguien que no esperaban.

Yo tenia un hermanito.

Si la persona que hablo fue Kasumi la primera hija de Kushina y Minato y no se veia muy bien.

Hija entiende era por su bien teniamos que entrenar a tus hermanos para que protegieran al mundo.

No tu entiende Hokage te voy a dar hasta el final de la academia de mis hermanos para que encuentres a mi hermanito por qué si no yo como la heredera del clan Namikaze hare que le sellen el chacra a Menma para siempre y lo expulsare entendido y otra cosa me ire a vivir a dode vivia hermamito y no me busques hasta qué lo hayan encotrado adios.

Y despuesdes de eso el hokage mando a todos sus ninjas a bucarlo pero nada y ya solo queda un mes de plaso y muchos clanes ya no lo respetan como antes y no solo eso su esposa ya no lo quiere cómo antes y no solo eso si no que parece que lo descubrió con una amante en su casa y en su cama(eso en otra ocasión se los cuento) y ese mes a sido un gran problema para la aldea ya que alparecer se filtro aquel suceso que llegaron a oidos del deimayo del fuego y se presentó en la aldea para exigir que encontraran al pequeño o rondarían cabezas y haci la búsqueda se extendió mas ya que fue el peor mes de todos los de la aldea.

Fin flashback.

Y haci nos encontramos en estos momentos en la aldea donde varias familias la pasan mal por culpa de unas personas ciegas pero de jando eso de lado Hizana se dirige a la academia con sus hijas y solo ruega de que Naruto este bien y vuelva pronto o algun dia y mientras ella se va en la entrada de la aldea se acerca un joven de pantalón de mezclilla azul marino tenis blancos playe negra y con la boca cubierta con un cuello de tortuga verde y su pelo negro con rubio (un efecto de la flama de dragón ya que le modifico su genética y digamos que él volvió a nacer sin ninguna genetica de sus padres el es una persona nueva)se acerca y ve a los mas vivos y atentos guardias ... que va estan en coma durmiendo con la baba callendo de su boca el joven solo los ve con una gota en la cabeza los desperta y les dice.

Despierten olgazanes.

Perdon viajero es que a cido una noche larga que necesita.

Si claro mire vengo de lejos y como ya he viajado mucho desidi acentarme aquí me pueden reconendar un lugar para poder comer.

Si claro entré al centri de la aldea hay un restorán dé barbacoa es muy bueno.

Ok gracias.

Porcierto antes de entrar me gutaria que me diera su nombre si es tan amable.

Claro mi nombre es Naruto storm Uzumaki compermiso.

Continuará...

Haci es ya llegó ala aldea y traera alegrias y problemas a mucas personas pero eso lo veremos después.

ps. gracias por seguir este fic nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo titulado ayudando al abuelo y llegada ala académia.


	11. capitolo Xl:Ayudando al abuelo y

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Xl:Ayudando al abuelo y llegada a la academia. _

Despues de entrar camino a la aldea dejando a los guardias pensativos ya que el nombre lo conocian e incluso iban a informarle al Hokage pero cuando oyeron el apeido completo tuvieron dudas y mas al ver su color de pelo y sus hojos eran uno color esmeralda; (como el de un super Sayayin) y el otro azul cielo con pupila rasgada y checando una copia de una antigua foto vieron que no era el haci que ya no hicieron nada mientras nuestro amigo camina por la aldea se acuerda que tiene algo que hacer entonces se dirige a los compuestos de clanes ya que recerda a un anciano que le ayudaba cuando podía ya que tenia una enfermedad en su sistema de chacra nos referimos al tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen ya hace 15 años cuando sellaban al zorro de 9 colas el absorbio una gran cantidad de chaka del zorro que lo hizo decaer bastante y no pidia moverse muy a libertad ya que tenía que ser ayudado a veces y un día que salio solo encontro a Naruto comiendo en la basura entonces el lo llevo a su casa para que comiera y desde ese dia tuvieron una relación abuelo nieto por eso se dirige a su casa para ver si su flama de dragón lo puede curar y haci camino y viendo qué nada a cambiado y que mucha gente se le queda viendo pero el los ignora y haci después de un rato llego a su destino el resinto del clan Sarutobi llama a la puerta y lo atiende una criada y le pregunto.

Si joven a quién busca?

Si buenas días busco a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Si claro acompañeme.

Haci entraron a la mancion despues de caminar tantito llegaron a una especie de biblioteca y la criada le dijo que esperara y después de esperar un poco la puerya se habría de nuevo entando un señor ya grande y ve al joven y le pregunta.

Si joven en que le puedo ayudar?

Valla jiji no me reconoces si que la edad te esta afectando.

Espera jiji solo alguien me dice haci Naruto eres tu.

Claro a quien esperabas a Madara.

Después de decir eso se baja su cuello de tortuga y ahi ve las marcas en su mejilla y lo confirmó si era su nieto adoptivo y lo habrasa y claro le da un cocorron que lo tira al suelo y le sale un chichon con unos curitas en forma de cruz y le dice.

Jiji por qué fue eso.

Dijo mentras se sobaba el chichon y tenia lagimas en forma de cascadas.

Lo tenias bien merecido por no decirme que te ibas de la aldea.

Pero de qué estas hablando si le dije a tu hijo que me iría ademas de que le di una carta donde te explicaba por qué me iba y que regresaria en 5 años.

El viejo kage solo se qudo parado parado despues se sintio un tremendo instinto asesino que se sintió en toda la aldea y despues de unos segundos se calmo.

Y bien qué harás ahora Naruto ya que todo mundo te busca.

Bueno ya pense en algo primero necesito que me des una carta para poder ingresar a la academia segundo ese problema ya lo tengo resuelto y tercero.

Despues de decir eso se hacerco a el y sus manos salio una especie de fuego verde y lo toca pera despues de unos segundos el fuego lo cubrio y luego desaparecio y el viejo hokage se empieza a sentir mejor y ve a su nieto adoptivo y le pregunta.

Que me hiciste?me siento mejor.

Solo te quite ese peso de encima y otra cosa esta abilidad también te regenero tu cuerpo ya que permite que el tiempo que estuviste enfermo te lo regenerará osea que eres 15 años más joven.

Estas bromeando verdad?.

No jiji no estoy bromeando es verdad es una habilidad que gane con mi duro entrenamiento mas oyras cosa mas.

Gracias Naruto muchas gracias.

De nada jiji pero dejando eso de lado tego que ir a la academia ya es tarde pero te veo en mi casa para cenar y hablar más tranquilamente.

Y haci después de un abrazo y que el viejo kage le diera el documento se retiró s la academia y el viejo despues de pensalo tomo una decisión.

Anbu quiero que llames a todos para una kunta y niuna palabra de lo que viste aquí.

Hai hokage-sama.

Y haci el anbu se retiró para avisar de la reunión y mientras eso pasa vemos a nuestro amigo caminando en dirección a la academia después de unos minutos llega va a la dirección que le dijo el sandaime toca la puerta y se habre mostrando a un ninja (su descripción ya todos lo sabemos haci que no la voy a poner al igual que a otros personajes del anime o manga o de otras series al menos que sea necesario) este lo ve y le dice.

En qué te puedo ayudar joven.

Si buenos días tenga lea esto.

Después de leerlo ve al joven y le dice.

Okey adelante pasa para que te presente a la clase.

Bueno clase hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno que viene de su viaje por el continente para hacerce un ninja de la aldea pasa por favor y presentate a la clase.

Todos se quedaron viendo al joven que entró ya que tenia un color de pelo único y sus hojos eran diferentes ya que uno era de un color y el otro de otro al igual que su cabello y la mitad de su cara iba cubierta, se paro en el centro de la clase junto al maestro y este le dice que se presente este afirma y dice.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Naruto Storm Uzumaki Naruto.

Despues de aquella presentacion muchos nunca habian oido ese apeido y otros tenian ganas de golpearlo y otras solo se taparon la boca y trataban de no correr a abrazarlo pero mejor se quedaron en su lugar despues de eso el maestro le dijo que tomara haciento en medio de 2 estudiantes el se fue a sentar e ignoro a todos y se iba a sentar pero primero.

Señoritas me puedo sentar junto a ustedes digo si no hay problema.

Después de decir eso la clase penso que las chicas lo echarian de ahi o le dirian que no ya ellas eran unas de las mas fuertes y hermosas de la clase pero no se esperaron lo que iban a decir.

?:claro no hay probema verdad.

?: por supuesto adelante.

Todos se quedaron con los hojos abiertos e imitando a los pescados ya aquellas chicas no dejaban a hacercarce a cualquiera y que el nuevo ablara cpn ellas de forma tan natural era increíble naruto se sento en medio de ellas.

Y diganme cuales son sus nombres señoritas.

Claro mi nombre es...

Continuara...

Espero les aiga gustado este capitulo nos vemos en otro capitulo titulado reunion en el cosejo y un "incidente".

PS. ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar más seguido nos vemos o leemis luego.


	12. capitulo Xll:Reunion en el cosejo

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Xll:Reunion en el consejo y un "incidente"

Mi nombre es Erza Escarlet mucho gusto.

Dijo una chica de cabello rojo.

Hola mi nombre es Leone mucho gusto Naruto-nya.

Dijo la chica de cabello rubio alborotado.

Despues de presentarse la clase siguio pero Iruka les dijo.

Alumnos tengo una noticia para ustedes a media semana abra un concurso de talentos donde cualquiera puede participar pueden utilizar cualquier técnica ya sea ninja o otra el primer lugar podrá pedir lo que quiera y sera invididual o en equipo esto lo propone el deimayo el hokage y el consejo que es algo para motivarlos bueno continuemos con la leccion de historia.

Y así continuaron con la clase mientras un rubio pensaba que su plan estaba en marcha pero en lo mientras se estaba aburridendo como nunca y mientras lo dejamos que sufra un poco vamos a la sala del consejo donde se lleva acabo una reunión.

Donde estan tidas las cabezas de los clanes el Hokage el consejo civil las momias...digo los sabios consejeros y el deimayo y su capitan samurai por qué están aquí facil les van a dar una gran noticia y algo mas.

Bueno alguien sabe quién convocó esta reunion.

Ese fui yo.

Ahi en la puerta entrando esta el sandaime hokage y todos lo ven con sorpresa ya que se ve sano y joven muchos pensaban que era una ilusión pero vieron que era verdad y preguntaron.

Sandaime sama qué le paso.

A esto es solo un regalo que me dio una gran persona que la conoceran el miercoles en la academia y no quiero mas preguntas solo diré eso y que e ablado con el deimayo y con la asociación jounin y acordamis que dentro de una semana se ara la prueba para genin.

Dedpues de oir eso muchos quisieron protestar pero se quedaron callados con una sola mirada del deimayo y preguto a Hiruzen.

Ya te llego tu encargo verdad y como esta.

Esta bien la verdad crecio mucho y se ve que aprendio bastante a y otra cosa Saritobi Asuma me puedes explicar eso de que me tenias que dar una carta hacé 5 años.

Al momento de decir eso el actual lider del clan Sarutobi temblaba de miedo y fue visto por todos.

Espero la explicación.

Bueno tenia una cita y se me olvidó.

Ante eso todos viero mal a Asuma y mormuraban entre ellos.

Bueno supongo que como ya estas mejor volverás a tu puesto de lidet de clan no.

Si haci sera bueno me retiro.

Haci todos se empezaron a retirar a seguir con sus cosas exepto algunas personas que van a intentar lo que sea para descubrir como se hiso joven y asi obligarlo a que los rejuvenesca a ellos y mientras ellos estan en sus ancias de poder vamos de vuelta a la academia donde es ora del almuerzo y todos salen a comer y nuestro rubio se dirige a abajo de un cereso y empieza a comer que es u os emparedados de jamon con queso y en eso ve que sus compañeras de clase se hacercan a el y le preguntan.

Oye nos podemos centar aquí.

Es que para evitar a esos pervertidos y es mas tranquilo aquí.

Si es mas tranquilo aquí y que van a comer yo boy a comer unos sándwiches un pastel de fresa y unos palitos de pescado con te verde.

Yo omelette de huevo y tu Leone.

Ensalada con pollo.

Despues de hablar empezaron a comer despues de unos minutos el las ve que estan viendo su comida.

Quieten probar.

A lo que ambas responden que si.

Y que quieren.

Yo pescado.

Yo pastel.

Ok.

Haci después de darles un poco a ambas que lo disfrutaron regresan a la clase y ve que todo mundo lo ve raro ose con enviada y otros con orgullo ya que acaba de comer con grandes bellezas y no lo corrieron o golpearon ya despues se puede ver a naruto durmiendo en su lugar al igual que sus compañeras ya nadie dice nada ya estan acostumbrados ya en la última hora se despiertan y prestan atencion a la clase despues termina y se van todos a sus casas

y nuestro rubio se dirije a su antiguo departamento sin saber lo que le avecinaba despues de unos minutos llega y entra con su llave y ve todo limpio y piensa que su abuelo mando a alguien a limpiarlo no le resta importancia y se dirige a su cuarto para desvestirse y tomar un baño y despues dormir un poco esperar a su abuelo para cenar pero lo que no dabe es que ya alguien esta en la ducha y va salindo justo cuando el va entrando(lo se algo cliché pero es divertido)pero regresemos 15 minutos para ver quién esta en el baño.

A qué bien me siento despues de entrenar nada como in buen plato de ramen y ahora a una buena ducha.

Si señoras y señores es Kasumi que después de entrenar y comer se va a dar una ducha pero lo que no sabe es que hoy este dia lo recordara por el resto de su vida por qué por primera vez un hombre la vera desnuda y viseversa pero continuemos con lo emocionante ya que en estos mom ntos ellos se estan viendo como vinieron al mundo Naruto ve a Kasumi completamente desnuda y Kasumi ve a Naruto igual y anbos ven todo y observan cada parte de sus cuerpos y ambos tienen una sola vosa en la cabeza.

Que bonita\guapo*

La primera en reacionar es Kasumi y es un clasico.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! un pervertido.

Ella entra de nuevo al baño y se encierra azotado la puerta y de paso nokeando a naruto despues de un tiempo despierta solo para darce cue ta que esta atado en una silla y esa chica esta parada en frente de el con un cunai y sin buenas intenciones lo que lo pone nervoso y ella habla.

Y bien señor pervertido algo que decir antes de que lo toture de la peor forma.

Si.

Y es.

Que ases es mi casa.

Como que tu casa? es la casa de mi hermanito Naruto.

Yo no te conozco y no tengo hermanas y mi nombre es Naruto Storm Uzumaki.

Tu tu tu eres mi hermano.

Y paso lo inevitable se desmayó de gusto y de vergüenza de gusto por encontrar a su hermano y la otra por qué tanto el como ella se vieron desnudos.

Genial y ahora quien me va a desatar.

En eso se oye que estan entrando y voltea solo para ver a su jiji viendolo y solo dice.

O se me olvidó decirte que alguien estaba viviendo en tu apartamento.

Sabes me lo pudiste aver dicho a hora va a pensar que soy un pervertido y si me empieza a decir asi creeme que me voy a vengar con una buena broma que no sabras cuando te caira pero mejor ayudame.

Y haci entre incidentes amenazas termino un dia algo alocado para nuestro rubio donde conocio a sus compañeras y a una linda chica desnuda que casi lo tortura de lo lindo y descubriendo que es su hermana.

Continuara...

Espero les aiga gustado el capitulo pense en hacer el capitulo un poco cómico nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo titulado dia del talento y sorpresas.

PS.agradecimientos a ccsakuraforever y mahouka9 por comentar y seguir la historia y los demas qué la lean y les aiga gustado bay w.


	13. capitulo XIII diadel talento y sorpresas

Nada me pertenece todo lo incluído en esta historia es de sus despertivos creadores esta historia es con fines de entretener

capitulo Xlll:Dia de talento y sorptesas.

Haber déjame haber si entendí ella es mi hermana no te creo jiji.

Pues creelo es tu hermana.

El volteo a verla ya que estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala y segun estaba dormida pero no solo estaba fingiendo ella oia todo.

Lo siento jiji pero ya no es mi hermana ya que no tenemos la misma sangre te acuerdas lo que te hice pues verás esa es una gran habilidad para curar pero tiene un gran costo y es que pierdo toda relación con cualquier familiar que tengo osea que volvi a nacer soy alguien diferente ya no tengo ninguna relación con mis que padres.

Eso sí no se lo esperaba ninguno de los 2.

Mejor me voy a un hotel te veo el miércoles en la academia para el cocurso de talentos me despides de ella adios.

Despues de salir Kasumi se para y empieza a llorar por qué perdió la unica oportunidad de no solo conocer a su hermano y hablar con el sino que ya no es su hermano y nunca lo fue eso la destruyo por completo y solo penso en algo.

Qué hicieron padres no solo perdí un hermano si no que ahora lo perdi para siempre espero que esten felizes por sus estupideces lo perdi para siempre y por eso nunca los voy a perdonar*

Sandaime sama si me disculpa quisiera estar sola.

Está bien tevere luego.

Mientas tanto en la mansión del hokage están hablando ahora los hijos del hokage y su esposa el día que te tuvieron hoy en la academia Ninja sobre el estudiante nuevo que se llama Naruto.

En serio se llama Naruto.

Si madre pero se apellidaba storm Uzumaki y además su pelo era negro con amarillo y ojos verde y azul.

Ellos se quedaron pensando en qué podría ser su hijo y lo verían el miércoles en la academia para el espectáculo de talento y así aclarar todas sus dudas.

Y mientras ellos planean como

acercarse a él y así formar parte de la familia y mientras ellos planean eso veamos qué está haciendo nuestro rubio favorito encuentra en estos momentos en un cuarto de hotel desenrollando su pergamino qué le dio Roky y ve que es un jutsu de invocación y lo firma y invoca a una clase de reptil este lo ve y dice.

Supongo que ttu eres el nuevo invocador me presento yo soy rok y soy del clan de los dinosaurios soy un velosirraptor y tu nombre es.

Soy Naruto Storm Uzumaki mucho gusto.

Bueno adiós Naruto.

Haci pasan los días hasta el miércoles dónde C lleva a cabo el concurso de talentos donde la mayoría está emocionada ya que por solo participar en el concurso tienen un punto extra así hay muchos participantes en ese día donde serán evaluados por 5 jueces Qué son el hokage el sandaime el deimayo un civil rico y el jefe de iyt en otras palabra Ibiki donde habrá 32 participantes entre ellos están los hijos de jefes de clan y el hokage empesemos con los civiles que solo dan demostraciones pobres y ahora van los hijos de los jefes de clan primero pasa.

Shikamaru nara y hace su posision de sombras.

Shino con su control de insectos.

lno con su jutsu de mentes.

Kiba con su perro acamaru.

Choiji con su masa de carne.

Hinata con su tecnica del vacio al igual que hanabi.

Jakumo Kurama con sus ilusiones reales.

Sakura con tecnicas ninja básicas.

Naruko con sus cadenas especiales

Natsumi con el rasengan.

Mito con cadenas.

Satsuki con su bola de fuego.

Menma con dos rasengan en sus manos.

Sasuke con una gran bola de fuego.

Akame Juhi con una catana.

Leone con fuerza sobre humana.

Erza Escarlet con dominio de la espada.

Muy bien el último en pasar Naruto.

Y bien que nos vas a mostrar.

Voy a tocar una canción espero les guste.

[Te vas amor si haci lo quieres que puedo yo hcer tu vanidad no te deja entender que en la pobresa se sabe quereeeer quiero llorar y me destrosa que pienses asi y mas que a hora me quede sin tí me duele lo que tu vas a sufrir pero recerda nadie es perfecto y tu lo veras mas de mil cosas mejores tendras pero un cariño sincero jamaaaas vete olvidando es lo que hoy dejas y que cambiaras por la aventura que tú ya veras sera tu cárcel y nunca saldras

Quiero llorar y me destrosa qué pienses asi y mas que ahora me quedé sin ti me duele lo que tu vas a sufrir pero recuerda nadie es perfecto y tu lo veras mas de mil cosas tendras pero un cariño sincero jamaaaaas vete olvidado es lo que hoy dejas y que cambiaras por la aventura que tú ya veras sera tú cárcel y nunca saldras pero recuerda nadie es perfecto y tú lo veras mas de mil cosas tendras pero un cariño sincero jamaaaaas vete olvidando eslo que hoy dejas y que cambiaras por la aventura que tú ya veras sera tu cárcel y nunca saldraaaaaas.(solo de guitarra y se acabo).]

Despues de oir esa cancion todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta despues de unos minutos en silencio empezaron a aplaudir con devoción y el deimayo hablo.

Creo que hablo por todos al decir que tu ganas ya que fue una hermosa cancion y vien que es lo que vas a pedir.

Lo que quiero es que no quiero estar bajo las leyes de Konoha y solo responderle a usted y al sandaime y al igual que mi esposa o esposas y el que desobedezca sea encerrado y todas sus pertenencias pasen a mi o mis esposas.

A muchos les sorprendio eso y a otros estaban enojados ya que perdiero una oportunidad y otros tristes por qué es ahira alguien intocable y no lo podrian unir a su familia despues de eso se empezaron a ir todos a sus casas a hablar de el espectaculo de ellos y de lo que pidio ese estudiante.

Continuara...

Espero les siga gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo y espero les aiga gustado la cancion titulo tu carcel en modo rock de los enanitos verdes nos vemos en otra actualización con el título dia de graduación y yo no los perdono.

Ps. Pienso a hacer un fic de naruto y Rambo es una apuesta pero e buscado y ni e visto no uno que opinan ai comenten y lo publicare en marzo el primer fin de semana bay bay se despide su amigo shigamikpnoha1334.


End file.
